Caroline Fisher
Caroline Fisher was a journalist and major threat to the Colas for most of Finding the Fox. She first appeared early on in the first book, ambushing Dax Jones from the bushes to try and get Dax to shift, thinking he can shift. Dax wa surprised but wa sarcastic to the journalist. However, he slips up by mentioning packing, and Caroline was interested. He manages to shoo her. Later, Dax tells Owen about his meeting with Fisher, and he quickly pulls over and demands every detail. He advises Dax never to be hard or mean to a journalist, and gets anxious about the secret of Tregarren College getting out. Later, Clive sends a newspaper clipping to Dax, where Caroline prods in to the mystery of the 'Beast Of Barks End'. Dax gets worried and shows Owen the article. Caroline reappears suddenly in the Fish and Chip shop, where she pays for Dax's fish and chips (luckily for Dax, as he had no Cola Allowance left) and fills him in on how she found him. He was still very tight-lipped and tries not to let anything slip. Soon, Patrick Wood finds out about the threatening reporter. He arranges a meeting with Fisher the next day. When Fisher arrives at the college, Principal Wood uses his charming powers to make her very friendly. In fact, the charm was so strong that soon she links arms with him. Dax watches, suspicious of the principal, as he leads Fisher to the marsh and leaves her to walk across the bridge. Guilty about misjudging Wood, Dax trots away in fox form. Soon, he realises that Principal Wood has put Caroline in to danger, using his skills as a glamourist to make her see a phantom bridge and making her fall in to the marsh. He rushed back and he, along with his friends , are able to save Caroline from her death. Leaving Mia to try and heal Caroline, Dax goes to confront Wood. When he returns with the knowledge that Mia was hurting herself by healing, he was too late. Caroline was in the care of the nurses, and so was Mia. Mia had almost killed herself by trying to heal the reporter. She recovers, luckily, and so does Caroline. Caroline then sends Dax a letter, claiming she will not release the secret, and her next article about the 'Beast Of Barks End' states that an untamed pet was the cause of the attacks on schoolchildren in the Barks End school. She also gives him the key to her bolt-hole, named the Owl Box . When Dax, Gideon, Lisa and Mia are on the run from the government, they use the Owl Box as a hideout. The authorities make it to Caroline, who reluctantly tells them about the bolt-hole. She sends a message to the Owl Box, warning them to try and escape, but disguises it as a message to herself about tidying up. She tells all the wild animals (Dax) in there to go away, as she has some guests (government agents) on the way. Dax deletes the message, just in case the government deciphers the hidden message, and try to escape, narrowly getting away. Category:Normal Adults Category:Females Category:Powerless Category:Fisher Family